Sweet Memories
by Miss Amy Lupin-Black-Snape
Summary: HPSS, SSRL, maybe HPSSRL: Harry finds out that Severus has another lover and breaks their relationship. Will Severus get another chance at love for Harry? And what is wrong with Harry? PLEASE REVIEW!


Sweet Memories  
  
by: Miss Amy Lupin-Black-Snape  
  
Author Notes: Here is my first story! It will be Slash and MPREG!!  
  
Summary: One night, Severus thinks about his lover, who he pushed away for another. Will he get a second chance at love for him or will his plan be shot down?  
  
Coupling: HP/SS, SS/RL, HP/SF, maybe HP/RL/SS  
  
Rating: R for sexual scenes and language  
  
Genre: Drama, Romance, maybe some Angst  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I own nothing other than my CD player, the plot of this story, a can of rootbeer, and my typing skills. I hope I get some reviews!  
  
Prologue  
  
Severus Snape tilted his head back to drain the glass of firewhiskey. His husband, Remus Lupin, just sat back to watch his lover worriedly.  
  
"Are you sure you are all right?" he asked, leaning forward to touch his husband's arm.  
  
"Fine," said Severus, slamming the glass back down on the table.  
  
Remus got up off his butt and walked over to Severus, pressing his lips to his passionately. Severus, drunk, kissed him back, forgetting about his date with Harry. He pushed Remus up against a wall in his bedroom, kissing Remus hungrily, who responded happily.  
  
What they didn't know is that someone saw them and had left, tears flowing down his cheeks.  
  
Severus ripped the clothes off of his husband, taking his mouth off of Remus' to explore the sexy body of his love.  
  
~*~  
  
When he went to greet Harry, Harry glared at him angrily.  
  
"When were you going to tell me you were fucking the Defense teacher, the man that Sirius assigned to be my godfather after he died?!" Harry nearly screamed, tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"How did you know?" Severus asked, looking quite shocked.  
  
"You didn't come to our date, so I went to check on you to make sure of what you were doing. Then, I see you and Lupin practically fucking yourselves against a wall!" With that being said, Harry turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.  
  
Severus didn't know what to say or do now, now that he lost Harry. Harry meant the world to him, but so did Remus. He had been with Remus longer than with Harry, but found the young man rather attractive and started a relationship with him. Sighing, he went back to his rooms, where he found Remus sleeping and curled up against him, letting his tears fall.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry had just started packing his stuff up to find different staff rooms when the door knocked.  
  
"Come in," he said, plopping down onto his bed. Hermione Weasley came in, looking upset.  
  
"Oh, Harry," she said, literally running into him, wrapping her arms around him. "I just heard... oh, are you okay? Which rooms are moving into? Can I help?"  
  
Harry chuckled and responded, "Herm, the rooms I am moving into are near yours and Ron's, I am fine, and no, I don't need your help with anything. I am quite capable of doing things myself, even if I have a broken heart."  
  
She pulled away, wiping her tears away. "Are you sure Harry?" He nodded. "Very well. If you need anything ever, just let me know, okay sweetie?" He nodded again and she left, giving him another hug.  
  
He packed the rest of his things and left the dungeon quarters to find his new rooms. Before he knew it, he crashed into someone.  
  
"Sorry," he murmured, pulling himself back up and dashing off into the corridor.  
  
Minerva frowned after the new Transfiguration teacher and headed back to her office, which had once been Albus Dumbledore's, not until he had passed away during the war. A tear slipped from her eyes as she walked back.  
  
Harry had just banished his belongings to his new rooms when Severus and Remus passed by (A/N: Remus just woke up for those who are confused.). He growled lightly to himself before grabbing a bag and walking out of his rooms.  
  
"Harry?" Remus asked, looking confusedly at him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Moving, didn't you notice?" Harry said cooly, eyeing their hands, which were together. "Now, if you two don't mind, I would like to get to my rooms now." He turned on his heel and strode away.  
  
"I thought he was still with you," Remus said, looking to his lover.  
  
"He saw us together and broke up with me," sighed Severus. Remus looked horrified, knowing Severus had loved Harry almost as much as he did for him.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, eyeing his lover to see if anything had changed about him.  
  
Severus just shook his head and walked back to their rooms, wallowing in self-pity.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning found Harry in the bathroom, retching silently. He didn't know what was going on and he sure as hell knew that he was feeling fine yesterday.  
  
"What is going on with me?" he murmured, pulling himself up and washing himself off before leaving his rooms to go up to the Great Hall for some breakfast.  
  
When he reached there, he noticed nearly all the teachers were there: McGonagall, Hermione, Neville (for Herbology), Lupin, Snape, Flitwick, Charlie Weasley (replacing Hagrid, who they had lost to the war), Vector, Sinistra, and Trelawney.6 Harry sat down next to Hermione, who had waved him over excitedly.  
  
"Hi Harry!" she said happily, but her cheery expression fell when she noticed he didn't look so good. "What's up Harry?"  
  
"I don't know what, but I started throwing up this morning. I feel fine, but I don't know what is wrong with me." Harry replied, toying with his food, not feeling very hungry.  
  
"Think you might be pregnant?" Charlie whispered, making Hermione choke on her pumpkin juice. "I have had a few friends who have had the same symptoms like you do and ended up being pregnant. It's not rare, but it's not that common either."  
  
Harry shrugged, returning to his meal.  
  
Nearly the whole staff table had heard what the threesome had said and were muttering about it. Needless to say, Severus looked quite shocked at the fact that maybe his ex-lover could be pregnant with his child. Remus was sterile, so they couldn't have any children at all.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? Have a comment? Please review! If you have anything you want me to change/do more in the future, let me know. 


End file.
